


【授翻/伏哈】永生花

by Lolita0904



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Alternative Universe - Fairy Tale, Bondage, Captivity, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rapunzel AU, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolita0904/pseuds/Lolita0904
Summary: 尽管凤凰社负隅顽抗，自伏地魔得胜，已有数十个的光阴，哈利•波特仍然是他的，也将永远属于他。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	【授翻/伏哈】永生花

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DepravedAndUnstable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepravedAndUnstable/gifts).
  * A translation of [Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622346) by [DepravedAndUnstable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepravedAndUnstable/pseuds/DepravedAndUnstable). 



> 译者：这是作者once upon a time系列的最后一篇，感觉最近翻的伏哈都太甜了，是时候该回归这对cp老本行暗黑风了www成年巫师限定，完整版两个办法喔！

在禁林最幽暗的地方，孤零零矗立着一座古老的高塔。它静默地拔地而起，俯瞰树林里最高的树，却危险地向一侧歪斜，它能屹立不倒的唯一缘由就是魔法的扶持。没有门，也没有可供出入的口子，除却塔顶的一扇窗，可只有插上翅膀才能够着。窗户上面严严实实打了许多木条，从而确保只有最娇小的鸟儿才可以勉强挤进。但它们不会那么做，本能响起了警铃，叫他们离这个地方远远的，禁林所有生物都避之不及，为这座塔留出了宽阔的空地。

单凭禁地一词已无法与之相衬，谁敢觊觎，便无异于自寻死路。塔里藏着黑魔王最珍爱的宝物。

他最后的魂器。

走过彼此纠缠的枝桠和林荫，一抹伶仃的人影浮现出来。它裹在斗篷里，迅速又小心地朝高塔靠近，魔杖紧紧握在颤抖的指间。

掀开兜帽，露出一头乱蓬蓬的灰发与饱经风霜的面孔，慧敏的棕眼睛四处扫视，搜寻任何动静，却一无所获。于是这位女巫迟疑地转过身，背对这谲诡的密林，开始急切地轻声念念有词起来，偶尔用杖尖轻点高塔的石基。

她待了近乎一小时，施展了她脑内所有或许尚存一线起效希望的咒语、咒文和反咒，然后试了第二遍，第三遍。什么也没有发生，石塔和先前一样固若金汤。

女巫小声咒骂几句，强忍住几欲夺眶而出的泪水。

她已经离得那么近。

她不能就这样把他留在这里，尤其是当他们只有一墙之隔的时候。

她放下魔杖，伸出满是皱纹的手抚上高塔冰冷的石墙。

岁月荏苒，她已经失去了那么多……

“放弃了？”

女巫旋身，双目圆睁，她终于注意到几米外，有一位英俊的年轻男子随意地倚着树干而立。他的五官如雕刻，红玛瑙色的眸子冷若冰霜，正盯着她看。她觉得自己像一只被狐狸逮到的兔子，僵立在原地，祈祷捕食者今天不是特别饥饿。

他勾起一丝笑，这让他更显俊美，又令人胆寒。

“说真的，赫敏，我很失望。你甚至都没试试Eleuther咒。”

赫敏右手微微颤抖，但年轻男人假装没注意到。“虽然它并不会起作用，但你没想到它，我还是很失望。”

“ ** _ **伏地魔**_** 。”她的声音浸满轻蔑，但轻蔑无法完全掩盖她的恐惧。

她负面情绪瞄准的目标人物仿佛置身事外，好像他们是作为关系融洽的双方代表，在进行一场愉快的谈话。“毕竟，你是凤凰社背后的军师，几十年来，你也是我遇到过唯一一个聪明的对手。”

他站直了，离开树干的支撑，掸净衣袍上沾染的尘土。

他手无寸铁。

“你瞧，鉴于这将成为我们智力角逐的终局，盛大的角逐游戏即将落幕，仅仅因为这样愚蠢的举动，真叫我惋惜。”

只有多年的重复练习才能造就这样的速度，赫敏闪电般从口袋里抽出魔杖，直指黑魔王不存在的心脏。“游戏？对你来说，这都只是游戏？人们死伤无数，留下的人徒有悲伤。失去丈夫的妻子，失去父母的孩子。全是因为你的 ** _ **游戏**_** 。”

她的指控与威胁没有带给伏地魔一丝不悦，只让他的诡笑更深。“不是我的游戏，是我们的。毕竟，让他们去死的人是你，你和我一样难辞其咎。唯一的区别在于，不像你， ** _ **我可不在乎**_** 。”

“混账。”泪水灼痛，滑下她的面颊，“你这个彻头彻尾的混账，下地狱去吧！”

没有一丝停顿，没有一秒犹豫，她高喊出杀戮咒。

“阿瓦达索命！”

接着——

什么也没动。

她的杖尖没有迸出一丝绿色的火花。

伏地魔冷酷地轻笑。

“现在你明白了吗，为什么你的咒语都没有起效？为什么你永远也不能从我身边带走他？”

赫敏一动不动，她的魔杖仍指向面前的男人，但无济于事。

“整片密林都在我的防护咒下，这里无法使用魔法。”他不慌不忙地掏出自己的魔杖——老魔杖，平静地说，“没有魔法，当然，除了我自己。”

那根传说中的魔杖指着她。

“我几乎动了放你走的心思。让你再活几年，变得老迈、枯皱，除却多次失败的回忆，你一无所有。”他歪头，好像衡情酌理，而赫敏不敢呼吸，“几乎。”

魔杖喷出一道明亮的绿光，径直击中赫敏的胸膛，她失去生命的身体踉跄着，歪倒在地。

黑魔王低头看她的尸体，升腾起一股类似幸福的暖意。凤凰社的领袖死了，缺少她的指挥，不出一个月，整个组织都将溃败，被他清剿。最后一个针对他统治的威胁消失了。

反抗势力元气大伤，黑魔王独揽大权将永不为人撼动。当他返回伦敦，便昭告天下，届时，会有无数欢呼与庆贺，歌颂他的荣光。

但首先……

他的目光投向高塔的小窗。

高塔里只有一座楼梯，通往唯一的房间。这个房间面积之大远超高塔所容纳的本身，不同于高塔荒凉的外表，室内装潢华贵，符合所有生活骄奢的囚徒心中所想。一间储备充足的厨房（没有任何尖锐的物品），一座巨大的图书馆（装满精挑细选的书籍），以及一张大床（大得罪恶，真的）。

“今天不是礼拜天。”一个毫无情感的声音响起，伏地魔反手关上门，落锁。

“对，不是。”他附和，环顾房间，找到他的魂器正躺在一张豪华的扶手椅里，凝视着天花板，眼神空洞。看上去这就是哈利一直以来所做的事，至少在伏地魔缺席的时候。“你有一位访客。”

放在几十年前，这番话兴许还能让哈利做出点回应，但多年来占据伏地魔大部分注意力的经历，极大地改变了他。毕竟，男孩向来机灵，很快就意识到黑魔王真正渴求的是他的反应，他的眼泪，他的尖叫。如今，他只是哼了哼，年轻的面孔保持空白，眼睛仍胶在天花板上。他连根手指都没抬，也没有外露出任何兴致。通过他们之间的精神链接，伏地魔知道对方在好奇，却还不至于强烈到让他动容的程度。

“你不想知道是谁吗？”伏地魔在椅子的扶手上坐下，

“不太想。”自从伏地魔进入这个房间起，哈利甚至没分给他半个眼神。若换作其他人，早就让黑魔王大发雷霆，但做出这种举动的是他的魂器，黑魔王却觉得很可爱。这是大难不死的男孩最后的逆反，虽然无用，却证明对方仍存有一丝反抗精神。

“为什么不？”他想点燃这最后的火星，想煽起风，令其变成一团野火，若是如此，它将吞噬掉所有使它生存的东西，热烈地燃烧，然后湮灭，让他挚爱的阶下囚彻底破碎，完全为他所有。

“因为不管是谁，现在都已经死了，那么知晓身份也不会有何改变。”多聪明的男孩呀，尽管过了这么多年，他还是洗不去天真。他以为自己再也感觉不到痛了，真可爱。

“虽然你通常都是对的。”他温柔地梳理哈利的乱发，把它们压下去，又顽强地支棱回来，这忤逆地心引力的场景，永远让他乐不可支。哈利保持静止，默许他的爱抚。“但我想，这次你错了，事情有所不同。”

“唔。”

“你不信我？”

“我可没这么说。”

伏地魔离开扶手，在哈利面前跪下，一边一只手地分开对方的双腿。黑魔王在年轻人的腿间调整姿势，享受大腿肌肉在他双手之下的绷紧。

这副光景很像伏地魔屈从于他的魂器，但他心里一清二楚。他知道，当他处于对方双腿之间，让哈利在他的攻势下无所遁形，只能承受，对方会感到无尽的脆弱与无助。他们什么都做了，但哈利依然设法让他想起羞红脸的处子。

他的囚徒没有流露出不安，目光还是停留在天花板上，表情很放松。这即为这个姿势的第二点好处，他能将哈利的脸一览无余，甚至比四目相接时看得更清晰，观察对方的崩溃变得轻易许多。

他抬起一只手，轻轻搭在哈利胯下，开始轻柔地揉弄敏感地带，一上一下。

终于，哈利垂下头，迎上他的视线。“你现在就想做了？你确定？你才花了三天时间从上一次的恢复过来， ** _ **老家伙**_** 。你勃起得了吗？”

就是这个，他最后抵抗的火花。

伏地魔笑了。哈利尽可以做些可悲的抓挠。他有更好的东西。

继续上下的摩挲，直到最后一刻，他用另一只手解开裤子纽扣，掏出他魂器的性器，现在它呈半硬状态。和哈利身上其余部分不同，它完全处于伏地魔掌控下。伏地魔毫不吝啬地爱抚它好几分钟，然后投注以全部注意力。他两只手都握紧了，从头撸到尾，

同时张嘴吞进它的顶部，舌头反复在挑逗的轻柔舔舐和大幅度的用力鞭挞间变换。

他让哈利喘了好一会，当年轻人完全硬了，前列腺液滴滴答答，就到了揭晓答案的时候。只有一个词。

“赫敏。”

伏地魔的嘴唇离开哈利的阴茎，说话了，随着每个吐出的音节，他的呼吸依旧喷洒在敏感的物事上。“是赫敏。”

他贪婪地将这句话造成的毁灭纳入眼底，男孩的嘴惊恐地张大，眼睛因难以置信瞪得溜圆，双颊失去所有血色，泪水开始盈满眼眶。但他的身体却始终准备达到高潮，这是他百年来看到过最惊艳的尤物，毋庸置疑。

但他没有时间细细品呷这美丽，因为一等消化完这个信息，哈利就踹了他，狠狠地，正中胃部，然后扑到他身上，挥舞拳头，发出断断续续的尖叫。

只消一个咒语，男孩飞了出去，飞过房间，落在床上。再一个咒语，两人衣衫尽褪。

他边朝床边走去，边欣赏他的魂器。眼泪源源不断地沿着脸颊流淌，尽管稍有萎顿，性器仍然坚挺，再没有什么比看到这样的哈利更让他愉悦的了。

年轻人试图翻身滚下床，伏地魔最后的咒语束缚住他，面朝下，腿敞开，屁股翘起。对于接下来将发生的事，他无力制止。虽然这样的画面屡见不鲜，却依然勾魂摄魄。

他覆上挣扎不止的囚徒，身下温热的躯体扭动的感觉叫他爱不释手，他在哈利耳边低语。“没错，赫敏死了。你最后的朋友带走了你最后一丝逃离的希冀。”

没有费扩张的心思，伏地魔滑进他身体。已经这么久了，哈利早就习惯非常。“这个世界上，你什么都没有了。”

他开始冲撞，又快又狠，丝毫不在意哈利的快感，只追逐他自己的。“你只有我。”

被这种紧致的高热包裹，是他的极乐。被吸吮着，即使哈利自己还挣扎着想逃脱。

“你要和我一起待在这里，永远。”

箍着他的紧致一阵战栗，同时他的魂器彻底射在两人身下的床单上。哈利的啜泣清晰可闻，手指攥紧了布料，脸埋在枕头里。

伏地魔笑着，露出牙齿，继续他的抽插，比先前的力度更大。

他们还没了却。

他们永远也不会了却。


End file.
